


We can dance a little more

by Aki_lice



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Also saber : flirts with iri, Bodyguard AU, F/F, Iri and saber are idiots, Morgan and Saber are famous so they deal with press and parties, Past guinevere x saber, Saber and mordred are on good terms, Saber and morgan are constantly fighting but thats for another fic, Saber is a CEO, Saber: i dont like iri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_lice/pseuds/Aki_lice
Summary: Artoria feels stressed and out of place at Morgan's party, but fortunately, she has Irisviel by her side.The best dances are saved for last.
Relationships: Irisviel von Einzbern & Arturia Pendragon | Saber, Irisviel von Einzbern/Arturia Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	We can dance a little more

**Author's Note:**

> Oh where do I start! My friend and I are working on this big au(saberiri), and while there is a coherent fic for it on the way, I thought I would write a scene from it!

Artoria walked outside, feeling suffocated from the crowd, and from having Morgan so close to her the entire night.

She shuddered, not sure if it was from the cold, or from remembering how close she had been.

The sound of the party still reached her ears, even this far. She stared at the moon, sighing. She then loosened her tie, and closed her eyes, hoping to get rid of the discomfort.

“Oh, you’re here!” Artoria turned to see Irisviel walking towards her. “Are you overwhelmed too?”

Artoria thought she looked beautiful, in that white dress, although she wondered if her shoulders were cold.

Without saying a word, she took off her jacket, wrapping it around Irisviel’s shoulders. The latter looked at her in surprise, but smiled nonetheless, pulling the jacket closer.

“Thank you, my hero.” She joked, and Artoria found herself laughing. Irisviel’s smile only widened. “You have a beautiful laugh, Artoria.”

“Ah.” Artoria froze, feeling herself blushing. She was never good at taking such compliments. “Thank you.” She paused, then smiled. “However, It can’t be as beautiful as you.”

Irisviel gently bumped their shoulders together. “You flatter me”.

Artoria wondered if Irisviel forgot she was talking to her boss at work, then again, she preferred their relationship this way.

“Are you tired?” The blonde asked, shoving her hands into her pockets, as she looked back at the party. “My… sister tends to be a little too much and it reflects on her parties as well. Honestly, why did she think all this dancing was a good idea?”

“Well, you have quite the stamina, You’ve danced with a lot of people.” Irisviel chuckled. “You and Morgan were so in sync together, all eyes were on you.”

Artoria forced her smile to stay, despite being shaken to the core.

She did not want to be in sync with her. If anything, she would rather stay as far as possible.

"I suppose so." She answered, short and simple. She did not wish to delve into anything right now.

As if sensing her discomfort, Irisviel moved the subject.

"You know, I am a little jealous." The white haired woman admitted, Artoria gave her a questioning look, and she shrugged. "Everyone got to dance with you, but my turn never came."

Artoria studied her face, hopeful yet perhaps a little shy? She couldn't tell.

She smiled, and held out her hand towards her.

"Good thing the night is still young." Artoria smiled, as Irisviel's hand took hers, allowing her to pull her close.

Irisviel grinned.

"I'm afraid I'm not as good at dancing." She said, allowing Artoria to take the lead.

"Nonsense. I've seen the way you danced. You were quite elegant."

"Have you been watching me?" The white haired woman joked.

Artoria twirled her around, before pulling her back.

"I could say the same to you."

"It's hard not to look at you. You are quite dashing." Irisviel winked, making her almost stumble back.

"Thank you." She did not know how to respond.

Sure, she would receive many compliments, being a popular figure, yet every compliment from Irisviel had her almost stuttering.

The two continued to dance to the music inside, neither feeling restless.

In fact, all of their exhaustion disappeared.

"You know, Mordred is quite the dancer, I don't think anyone can keep up with him." Irisviel said, and at some point, the distance between them became shorter. "It seems all your nephews are as talented as you are, although Agravain was a little stiff." She chuckled, remembering how uncomfortable he looked, dancing with Artoria.

"Agravain is… a little shy."

Or rather, he hated women, but who could blame him when his mother was Morgan?

"And Mordred is a troublemaker, he can't seem to sit still for two minutes." Artoria smiled, unable to tear her eyes from Irisviel's.

"You seem fond of them." Irisviel's voice was soft, calming even, and Artoria found herself leaning closer.

"I am."

At some point, the music became far away, and it was only the sound of their own heartbeats.

It was as if they were the only two there.

At some point during the dance, Artoria pulled her against her, and Irisviel leaned into her.

The two stood there frozen, and Artoria dared look over Irisviel's shoulder, and meet her eyes.

Irisviel was staring at her with something she could not understand.

It was as if… she was surprised, or perhaps confused.

She was warm, despite the night's weather.

Artoria adjusted their positions again, but the dance stopped.

They stared at each other in silence, both breathing heavily, tired.

Why was the look in her eyes so familiar? So tender?

Why was she looking at her that way?

Was she just imagining it? Did she lose herself to a memory, to a time where she…

No.

She wouldn't dare compare Irisviel to anyone.

She was her own person, and what a beautiful enigma she turned out to be.

"It's strange." Irisviel whispered, awestruck.

"What?" Artoria asked, against her better judgment.

She could feel her breath on her lips. When did they get so close?

Their foreheads were touching, and Artoria's heart raced. She let go of her hand, only to rest it on her waist and pull her closer into what almost looked like an embrace.

Irisviel's now free hand moved to her shoulder, and the two remained enchanted by each other.

That was until Irisviel suddenly pulled away.

Artoria immediately missed her touch, and her arms lingered towards her, before moving to her sides.

"I apologize. I overstepped." She quickly said, almost panicked, but Irisviel shook her head.

"No, no! I just… have to go home to Illya. It is getting late." She gave her a sad smile, before attempting to take off the jacket, but Artoria stopped her.

"It's getting colder by the minute. Keep it." She insisted, and Irisviel looked at her for a moment, before slowly nodding.

"Thank you."

"Do you have a ride home?" The blonde asked, looking unsure. She avoided eye contact, but mostly due to embarrassment.

"I do." Irsiviel smiled. "Thank you for the dance."

That made Artoria smile. She has been doing that a lot tonight, hasn't she?

The ride home was quick, perhaps due to Irisviel zoning out the whole time.

She opened the door, finding Illya and Taiga passed out on the couch, hugging each other.

Irisviel chuckled. They were adorable.

She thought about waking them up, but perhaps it would be a good idea to change first, and they looked too comfortable.

She headed upstairs and to her bedroom. She took off Artoria's jacket and stared at it.

After a long inner conflict, she finally caved in and smelled it. She pulled away, smiling.

Artoria's smell was soothing. She wasn't sure how to describe it, but it made her feel safe.

It was strange… how she trusted her, how it felt as if she had known her for a lifetime.

Irisviel hugged the jacket close, wishing she could experience Artoria's arms around her again.

What would have happened if she had kissed her?

She shook her head, and placed the jacket onor a nearby chair.

Dinner wasn't going to make itself after all.

Meanwhile, Artoria stared off the balcony. Her thoughts were all a jumbled mess, yet they all had the same face.

This was nothing but a little infatuation.

She was not going to experience heartbreak again.

And yet…

"There you are! I have been looking for you!" Artoria shuddered at Morgan's voice, but didn't turn. "Are you listening?"

"I am tuning you out." She answered, and heard her sister scoffing.

"And here I was looking everywhere for you. I even left Mordred to deal with the press."

Artoria's dreamy thoughts came to a halt.

She raced inside, ignoring Morgan's laughter.

One does not leave Mordred unsupervised.


End file.
